Legion del Cid
The Legion del Cid is a non-governmental organization (NGO) that fights on the world of Terra Nova. While this is not the most technologically superior army on the world it is considered to be one of the best. The reasons for this are superior training, and general ruthlessness in fighting. They enforce the letter of the laws of war when fighting in wars against others. Many people on Terra Nova believe the Legion abuses or violates the laws of war. The Legion considers most of the press, and Progressive forces to be their enemies, along with "terrorists". The Legion uses torture against their enemies for information, and are not above killing the press if they are considered to have helped the enemy. The Legion is named after Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, Ruy Díaz de Vivar the national hero of Spain. Organization through the end of Carnifex Though called a "legion", the Legiones del Cid are organized for counterinsurgency. They have four legions that make up their armies, of which one is deployed at full strength at any given time, one is about ten percent overstrength and training to deploy, one is at about two-thirds strength and undergoing individual and small unit training, and one is at slightly less than forty percent strength and is broken up, with it's leaders going to schools or supporting the school system. At the deployed legion returns, the overstrength legion deploys to take its place, the understrength legion fills up, and the legion in school begins to fill to understrength, while the returning legion discharges most of its troops to the reserves, and begins schooling. Each legion consists of four infantry cohorts, one mechanized cohort, one "Cazador," or Ranger, cohort, one combat support cohort, one artillery cohort, one headquarters and service support cohort, and an aviation "ala," or wing. Infantry or mechanized cohorts consist of four line maniples (companies), a combat support maniple, and a H&S maniple, while the cazadors have five line maniples and an H&S maniple. There is also a small fleet, or "Classis," built around the light aircraft carrier "Dos Lindas." The legion's officer titles are signifers, tribunes, and legates, in varying grades, with one Duque, or commander, overall. Sergeants Major and Centurions are senior non-commissioned officers, who fulfill many of the duties normally done by officers in other armies. The senior man of the centurionate is Sergeant Major General MacNamara, a black from the Federated States' Maiden Islands. History The leader from the beginning was Parilla who acted as the Duque to allay suspicion, when in actuality Carrera was the person who actually funded it and ran it. Then when the legion later expanded they made Carrera a Duque also. Eventually when Parilla retired into politics Carrera became the commander in name and actuality. In Carnifex they expanded with a navy, and the leader of it is Fosa. In the navy they had a light aircraft carrier, and several other ships, including a recreation ship called Fosa's floating fortification frigate. When they were attacked, one of the torpedo patrol boats was sunk saving the aircraft carrier and was replaced with a heavy cruiser. Both the aircraft carrier and the cruiser are nuclear powered. Attributes of a Nation-State It is said in Carnifex that the legion has all the requirements for being a nation. They have land, the Isla Real, they have their own army, and they have the ability to coin their own money, and make it backed with gold. They have their own diplomatic branch, and even have their own nukes. They become part of their state of Balboa in The Lotus Eaters.